Kirigiri's Pet
by XxLavaxX
Summary: Kirigiri has a strange... "detective" pet. Naegi wants to show that he's better at solving mysteries than some ancient animal.


**Author's Notes**

Well basically I have this little just-for-fun AU where Kirigiri has a pet (you will see what it is as you read)  
I only intended for this to be a one-shot, but we're going to need a second chapter after this :'D that's ok, this is fun to write.  
I was also thinking of writing more stories with her pet in it, but nothing really long - just like short stories only a chapter or two long c:

* * *

It was a typical morning at Hope's Peak - some students were up early and hanging out in the cafeteria, eating and chatting. Others were out and about doing other things, and some were still sleeping or just staying in their rooms until class started.

Naegi took a sip from his glass of orange juice, the taste was refreshing and awakening. He had woke up a bit early on this particular morning, and not wanting to spend all that time in his room, he decided to head for the cafeteria to get something to drink. He was sitting at a table by himself; there was a group of girls from his class at a separate table, but he'd rather not just suddenly pop up while they were in the middle of conversing. He didn't mind though, he didn't feel like talking much at the moment anyways.

Everything was going normally until she walked in. Normally, Naegi would just glance at her as she entered the room, but today he stared, wide-eyed, right in her direction. "K-Kirigiri-san…?"

She stopped walking and looked at him, "Do you need something?"

"B-behind you-"

The thing Naegi was talking about stopped behind Kirigiri, and looked around the cafeteria. Even the girls at the other table stopped what they were doing and stared.

"K-Kirigiri-san t-there's a dinosaur or something behind you!" Naegi panicked.

"And?" Kirigiri was oddly calm for someone who had a ferocious beast behind them, and even though Kirigiri was typically calm in all situations… it seemed much too strange for her to be _this_ relaxed. Afterall the dinosaur in question was a Raptor, and anyone who's seen Jurassic Park could imagine just how dangerous these animals were. This one was a bit taller than Kirigiri, and covered in dark gray-brown feathers. It had a couple dark red feathers coming off the side of its head, but those seemed like some sort of weird accessory someone put on it.

"D-don't just treat it like it's nothing! Hurry and get away! It's gonna eat you!" Naegi stood up, ready to bolt away.

"Naegi-kun, you should probably wait until I explain myself before you-" the Raptor made a chirping noise, and that's all it took for Naegi to take off sprinting straight for the kitchen.

"Naegi-kun, don't run!" Kirigiri warned, though it came too late. The Raptor let out a terrifying screech and bolted. It leaped over the table in its path and landed perfectly on the other side, skidding to a stop, before quickly picking up its pace again and running towards the kitchen.

Naegi ran into the kitchen, closing the door behind him before hiding behind one of the preparation counters. He stayed absolutely silent.

Outside, Kirigiri thought about trying to call the Raptor off, but she decided to see how things played out instead. The girls at the table were giving looks of concern and fear towards her, and at the kitchen door. They were scared, but also wanted to see what would happen.

The Raptor stopped running as it reached the door. With one eye it peeked through the window on the door, then turned its head so now it was looking straight into the kitchen. It let out a strong exhale and a hiss, fogging up the window.

Naegi, looking out from his hiding spot, gasped as the Raptor breathed. He quickly stopped peeking, and hugged his knees. _Why is this exactly like Jurassic Park?! M-maybe it can't open doors though!_

 _Click._

The exact sound Naegi didn't want to hear - the door opening.

The Raptor had no trouble opening the door, and easily pushed it open. It stepped into the kitchen slightly, glancing around. The door shut behind it. It let out a huff before effortlessly jumping on top of the preparation counter Naegi was hiding behind. The _thud_ that came after the Raptor landed proved that despite only being the size of a human, this was an extremely powerful animal.

Suddenly Naegi felt a scratchy feeling in his throat. He felt the unbearing urge to cough, but he desperately tried to resist. His attempts failed.

 _Cough._

The Raptor's head snapped towards the end of the prep counter, where Naegi was crouching. Slowly, it made its way over to the end of the counter, standing on the edge right above Naegi.

Naegi didn't dare breathe. It didn't matter though - the bird of prey was already looking straight down at him, watching.

Fear and panic rushed through Naegi's body, and instinctively he struggled to his feet and ran back towards the kitchen door. Naturally, the Raptor wasn't going to stop there. It let out an eerie screech and jumped off the counter, landing on the ground. Then it started back at its pursuit for Naegi.

Naegi threw open the door and ran out, nearly knocking Kirigiri down. She luckily moved out of the way in time. Naegi kept running, straight towards the other end of the cafeteria. The Raptor, with an astonishing amount of speed, managed to make it through the open door before it closed. The Raptor locked in on Naegi; the poor boy was running in a straight line, making him an easy target.

The Raptor pounced, and Naegi didn't stand a chance. The Raptor landed right on Naegi, knocking him to the ground. Naegi let out a high-pitched scream in fear. The animal had him pinned down to the floor with one foot. It lowered its head and was breathing down Naegi's neck. It's breath was warm and heavy. Naegi shut his eyes tightly, feeling tears about to erupt from them. _This… is the end…_

The Raptor lifted its head back up and cocked it to the side in a show of curiosity. It chirped softly, but Naegi was too busy crying on the floor to notice he wasn't being ripped to shreds. The animal let out a soft crackling growl, then a friendly-sounding chirp. Then, it sat down right there on Naegi's back, and began letting out a low purring-like noise.

It took a few moments for Naegi to gain the courage to open his eyes, but when he did he then realized he wasn't in danger. Since he was on his stomach he couldn't exactly look at the beast, but this must be a good sign.

He caught sight of Kirigiri's boots walking, and she stopped in front of him.

"I told you to stop running."

"H-how was I supposed to know it wasn't dangerous?!" Naegi argued.

" _She_ is anything besides a threat to you. I was going to tell you she wasn't dangerous after I came in."

"You didn't seem like you were going to! You just looked at me and asked 'What?' when I was staring!" Naegi whined.

Kirigiri smirked. "I wanted to scare you a little bit. I didn't know it'd go this far though."

"W-whatever… just get this thing off me!"

Kirigiri looked at the Raptor. "Renn, if you'd please…"

The Raptor, now identified by the name 'Renn', obediently stood up and backed away from Naegi. Unsteadily Naegi stood up, using the table next to him for support.

"How do you even…" he was out of breath. "How do you even get a RAPTOR?! K-Kirigiri-san those things are extinct!"

Kirigiri looked off to the side, her arms crossed and her face stoic as usual. "My grandfather knows people…"

"Will your dad even let you have a pet?!"

"He's going to have to. My grandfather can't take care of her at the moment, so I'm watching her." Kirigiri paused, then set her eyes back on Naegi. "It's nice to have a helping pair of… claws.. to solve mysteries."

Naegi felt a bit of rage build up in his stomach, not much though. He wasn't angry at Kirigiri, he was just upset that she'd take a _prehistoric beast_ with her to solve cases instead of him. Secretly, Naegi had a big crush on Kirigiri. Naturally though, he'd never admit it outloud. There were times when he thought about it, but he always backed out, so she didn't know he had feelings for her. Or maybe she did… Naegi wasn't sure, but he knew Kirigiri was good at finding things out.

Kirigiri seemed to notice something was bothering him; amazing really, since it was only a subtle feeling of anger. Then again, it was hard to keep anything from her. "Is something the matter? Do you dislike that idea?"

"N-no it's just…! W-wouldn't you rather take a human with you instead of a… y'know… dinosaur…?" He asked sheepishly. Renn's head jerked back slightly and she let out a quick chirp, as if showing she was insulted.

"I think you believe she's stupid and incapable of doing certain things because she's not human." Kirigiri stated.

"N-no! I-I…!"

Renn let out a warning rumble, and Naegi jumped slightly.

Now Kirigiri had a playful smirk on her face now. "Very well then, both of you will accompany me on my next case. Then we'll see who's more helpful." Before Naegi could object, Kirigiri had already turned around and was walking out of the cafeteria. Renn let a harsh huff out into Naegi's face, then followed Kirigiri out. The girls who were at the table just watched Kirigiri and Renn walk out, then all their eyes fell onto Naegi.

 _Great..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Renn the mystery solving raptor! Yay!  
Who do you think is going to win the little mystery-solving competition?

Also;; a bit of information on Renn (because specifics):  
She is a Dakotaraptor (basically imagine a Jurassic Park Raptor. But add feathers. Boom.)  
I don't have an image of her (I haven't gotten around to drawing out her design ;v;) so yee, but I'mma try and do that!


End file.
